1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for data input. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for voice entry of sensitive information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many applications, executing on a variety of computing devices or data processing systems, require user input. Often, a user input is a data entry into a data entry field (entry field) specified for receiving that user input.
The entry field may be an input field in a form, document, database, or any other application where a user input can be accepted. The data processing system executing such an application can be a commonly available computer, remote terminal, or portable device. For example, a computer can execute a spreadsheet application, which can accept data—a user input—in a spreadsheet cell—the entry field. As another example, a smartphone can execute an application that accepts a password—a user input—in a password field—the entry field.
The user can provide the input in a variety of ways. For example, a user can use a keyboard to type text in the entry field. As another example, the user can speak into a microphone associated with the data processing system to speak the input, which is then converted to text and inserted in the entry field. As another example, a user can gesture relative to the data processing system, with or without a pointing device, the gesture being interpreted as a user input. The gesture is then translated into text for data entry into the entry field.